


Sorcery!!!!!

by TamscendingGender



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, This isn't supposed to be good, leon can never die, sorcery!!!!!, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamscendingGender/pseuds/TamscendingGender
Summary: Even though Uther is dead, he still wants to look after his kingdom. Little did he know, but his castle is full of the thing he hates the most...sorcery!!!!





	Sorcery!!!!!

Even though Uther was dead, he felt he needed to continue to have a part in the life of the castle. He floated around checking up on the people who lived there. Very quickly, he began to discover that the castle was full of…sorcery!! On the first day of his ghosthood, Uther was happily floating in the armory when Arthur and his servant Merlin came in. Suddenly, while Arthur wasn’t looking, a man appeared from behind a pillar with a knife!! He was going to stab Arthur!! Uther began to scream, but since he was a ghost he couldn’t really do much and no one could hear or see him. Merlin noticed the man and said some strange words, and the man crashed into the pillar. Uther knew exactly what that had been. It was sorcery!! All kinds of things that Uther had wondered about Merlin suddenly made sense. He wished he could have the young man executed! But, since Merlin seemed to only use his magic to protect Arthur, Uther decided to forget about it. Anyways, Merlin was too stupid to actually do anything evil.   
A few weeks later, Uther followed Arthur and the knights that went with him everywhere on a hunting expedition. They were attacked by bandits! Uther wanted to tell Arthur that going through the Valley of the Fallen Kings was the worst idea ever, but as mentioned before no one could hear or see Uther. One of the knights, Sir Leon, got separated from the others and was surrounded by bandits. Uther was certain that he would die, and he was very upset that he could not save Leon. But, miraculously, even though Uther was pretty sure he had seen Leon’s head get cut off, Leon did not die! Uther was certain he was a sorcerer. This also explained a lot of things about Leon, but since Leon was a loyal knight Uther decided to let it go. He had a feeling that if Leon ever died, no one would be able to function. He was feeling a little uneasy about how many sorcerers he was discovering amongst his son’s closest companions.   
When the knights returned back to Camelot, Uther decided to go to dinner with them. This made him a little sad, as the food looked really good and since he was a ghost he could not eat the food. But, he found yet another sorcerer!! Sir Gwaine had eaten an impossibly large amount of food. Uther was very sure he had seen an entire pheasant consumed by the knight. He screamed about the sorcery that was unfolding in front of the knights’ very eyes, but none of them noticed. Uther did manage to knock over a cup, though, which he was proud of.   
The final straw for Uther came one night, when he was floating around in Arthur’s bedroom. Guinevere the serving girl came into the room, and she and Arthur kissed. Uther started screaming and throwing things everywhere. He had thought that this sorcery had been defeated!! He was so angry!!! Guinevere and Arthur ran out of the room, and never came back.


End file.
